fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
King of Singer
King of Singer is the first season was not copyrighted by Fantendo. But also called King of Singer Season 4. All of Competitors in King of Singer Season 4 *GROUP A **Jafar **Chip and Dale **Vanellope von Schweetz **Ralph **Hiro Hamada **Buzz Lightyear **Helen Parr **Kylo Ren *GROUP B **Calhoun **Shrek **Superman **Princess Sofia **Miguel Rivera **Imelda **Maleficent **Ben Tennyson *GROUP C **Daphne Blake **Moana **Sulley **Batman **Ernesto de la Cruz **Elsa **Wonder Woman **Mulan *GROUP D **Gothel **Woody **Jessie **Héctor **Twilight Sparkle **Shank **Anna **Aladdin First Round The rules of the first round in Season 4 is. Host will make a draw all 8 competitors of each group. All of Group Members are in the list. *'Group B drew on 14 February 2019.' *'Group C drew on 5 March 2019.' *'Group D drew on 26 March 2019.' Group A Group B Group C Group D Semi Final Group A Group B Group C Group D Final Group A Group B Group C Group D Champion VS Champion Interview with Champion (will air 18 June 2019) All Season Results Colors are mean to the competitors in this season. * means First Round Competitor who disqualified. * means Semi-Final Competitor who disqualified. * means Final Group Competitor who got a Runner-Up of the Group. * means Competitor who got the Champion of the Group but disqualified on First Round of Champion VS Champion. * means Competitor who got the Champion of the Group but disqualified on Second Round of Champion VS Champion. * means Competitor who got a Runner-Up of the Season. * means Competitor who got the Champion of the Season. 4 Chairs * is the Champion of Group A. * is the Champion of Group B. * is the Champion of Group C. * is the Champion of Group D. Gallery ss4a.png|GROUP A Presentation 1 January 2019 ss4bshadow.png|GROUP B Presentation ss4cshadow.png|GROUP C Presentation ss4dshadow.png|GROUP D Presentation ss4stage.png|The Stage ss4b.png|Group B Revealed Next Week: 26 February 2019 (Aired 19 February 2019) GROUPAmembers.png|Group A (Updated from 19 February) nextweeksemigroupb.png nextweekgroupasemi.png votevanelvselastic.png|Voting Competitor (in Studio) 19 February 2019 elastigirlvtr.png|Competitor VTR (Elastigirl: Round 1 - aired 12 February 2019) imeldavtr.png|Mama Imelda's VTR (aired 5 March 2019) ss4c.png|Group C Revealed Next Week: 19 March 2019 (Aired 12 March 2019) GROUPBmembers.png|Group B (Updated 12 March 2019) calhounvictory.png|Calhoun won against Sofia (Aired 12 March 2019) kosstaytuned2apr.png|King of Singer Livestream at Youtube: STAY TUNED (Before 5.30 PM) ss4d.png|Group D Revealed Next Week: 9 April 2019 (Aired 2 April 2019) GROUPCmembers.png|Group C (Updated 2 April 2019) Kosstaytuned9apr.png Kosstaytuned16apr.png kosstaytuned23apr.png GROUPDmembers.png|Group D (Updated 23 April 2019) Ralphvanellopefinala.png Calhounmiguelfinalb.png Elsadaphnefinalc.png Annaaladdinfinald.png kosstaytuned30apr.png kosstaytuned7may.png kosstaytuned14may.png kosstaytuned21may.png Competitors Group A jafarkos4.png|Jafar chipdalekos4.png|Chip & Dale ralphkos4.png|Ralph hirokos4.png|Hiro Hamada vanellopekos4.png|Vanellope buzzlightyearkos4.png|Buzz Lightyear elastigirlkos4.png|Elastigirl kylorenkos4.png|Kylo Ren Ralphkosfinal.png Vanellopekosfinal.png Group B ben10kos4.png|Ben Tennyson calhounkos4.png|Sergeant Calhoun sofiakos4.png|Princess Sofia maleficentkos4.png|Maleficent supermankos4.png|Superman imeldakos4.png|Imelda Rivera shrekkos4.png|Shrek miguelkos4.png|Miguel Rivera Calhounkosfinal.png Miguelkosfinal.png Group C Batmankos4.png|Batman Elsakos4.png|Elsa Moanakos4.png|Moana Ernestokos4.png|Ernesto De La Cruz Sulleykos4.png|Sulley Mulankos4.png|Mulan Wonderwomankos4.png|Wonder Woman Daphnekos4.png|Daphne Blake Elsakosfinal.png Daphnekosfinal.png Group D Shankkos4.png|Shank Gothelkos4.png|Gothel Hectorkos4.png|Héctor Annakos4.png|Anna Woodykos4.png|Woody Jessiekos4.png|Jessie Twilightkos4.png|Twilight Sparkle Aladdinkos4.png|Aladdin Annakosfinal.png Aladdinkosfinal.png Matches First Round & Semi-Final Group groupa-1.png|Jafar VS Chip & Dale (Round 1 Group A - will aired 5 February 2019) groupa-2.png|Ralph VS Hiro Hamada (Round 1 Group A - will aired 5 February 2019) groupa-3.png|Vanellope VS Buzz Lightyear (Round 1 Group A - will aired 12 February 2019) groupa-4.png|Elastigirl VS Kylo Ren (Round 1 Group A - will aired 12 February 2019) groupa-5.png|Jafar VS Ralph (Semi Final Match 1 Group A - will aired 19 February 2019) groupa-6.png|Vanellope VS Elastigirl (Semi Final Match 2 Group A - will aired 19 February 2019) groupb-1.png|Ben Tennyson VS Calhoun (Round 1 Group B - will aired 26 February 2019) groupb-2.png|Princess Sofia VS Maleficent (Round 1 Group B - will aired 26 February 2019) groupb-3.png|Superman VS Imelda (Round 1 Group B - will aired 5 March 2019) groupb-4.png|Shrek VS Miguel (Round 1 Group B - will aired 5 March 2019) groupb-5.png|Calhoun VS Princess Sofia (Semi Final Match 1 Group B - will aired 12 March 2019) groupb-6.png|Imelda VS Miguel (Semi Final Match 2 Group B - will aired 12 March 2019) groupc-1.png|Batman VS Elsa (Round 1 Group C - will aired 19 March 2019) groupc-2.png|Moana VS Ernesto De La Cruz (Round 1 Group C - will aired 19 March 2019) groupc-3.png|Sulley VS Mulan (Round 1 Group C - will aired 26 March 2019) groupc-4.png|Wonder Woman VS Daphne Blake (Round 1 Group C - will aired 26 March 2019) groupc-5.png|Elsa VS Moana (Semi Final Match 1 Group C - will aired 2 April 2019) groupc-6.png|Mulan VS Daphne Blake (Semi Final Match 2 Group C - will aired 2 April 2019) groupd-1.png|Shank VS Gothel (Round 1 Group D - will aired 9 April 2019) groupd-2.png|Héctor VS Anna (Round 1 Group D - will aired 9 April 2019) groupd-3.png|Woody VS Jessie (Round 1 Group D - will aired 16 April 2019) groupd-4.png|Twilight Sparkle VS Aladdin (Round 1 Group D - will aired 16 April 2019) groupd-5.png|Gothel VS Anna (Semi Final Match 1 Group D - will aired 23 April 2019) groupd-6.png|Woody VS Aladdin (Semi Final Match 2 Group D - will aired 23 April 2019) Final Group groupa-final.png|Ralph VS Vanellope (Final Group A - will aired 30 April 2019) groupb-final.png|Calhoun VS Miguel (Final Group B - will aired 7 May 2019) groupc-final.png|Elsa VS Daphne (Final Group C - will aired 14 May 2019) groupd-final.png|Anna VS Aladdin (Final Group D - will aired 21 May 2019) Audition of the Next Season *Audition Round in "King of Singer: BLACK PROJECT" opened to join up for qualifying 24 singers (18 March-22 March 2019). *Audition Round in "King of Singer: BLACK PROJECT" was finished the First Round of the Audition on 6-7 April 2019. The Next Season *King of Singer: BLACK PROJECT will air the First Episode on 9 July. Trivia *King of Singer (Season 4) is only show that not copyrighted by Fantendo. *King of Singer is fourth season was preceded by Fantendo King of Singer Season 3. *This season will make a draw for each groups every week, After the First Round ends. *King of Singer on next season will air after 'Behind the Scene' Special Episode. *User:DoodleFox is the King of Singer by credits to them. Category:2019 Category:Fantendo King of Singer Seasons